Bein' Green
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: When a new villian terrorizes the Titans, Robin realizes just how hard it must be for Beast Boy to green.


**Hmmm... now what. I, like, REALLY don't want to write any of my actual stories right now. I'm having a great job working through some brand new inspiration for fun things like this... Also, Fish Stick Friday is reviewing some of my things, and I feel really loved, so, like... yay. (BTW, sorry I haven't replied yet. I don't know if you're, like, waiting for it or something. But FF isn't allowed on my school computer, so I keep getting little "You've Got Mail!"s and reading it, but I can't reply... sob... Also, you seem to be TRYING to pick all my least favorite/worst stories, so whatever. Thank you for not hating them as I do!)**

**Um, I've written about Carlos and Kendall... so I guess it's James's or Logan's turn. Humf. I need a song... You know what? I feel like "Bein' Green" right now, and there's only ONE category I can write a good fan fic to, so through the magic Cheeky powers of old, I welcome you to...**

**TEEN TITANS LAND! A wonderful world of Beast Boy angst, but, a little header, nearly ALL of it is with Raven. Which is nice and fine, but to be completely honest, I like Beast Boy and Robin better as a friendship AND a pairing, so I'mma beef out it's measly little eleven or so pages with one more story for it.**

It was the average day at Titans Tower. It started off with an early morning training session which wasn't unusual, followed by the normal argument about tofu and meat over the breakfast table. Then there was the ordinary milling around on call, playing rematch after rematch of video games, watching a couple sitcoms here and there, and meditating about. The goal was to not get absorbed, not wanting to have to drop something important when the alarm inevitably rang.

That day it went off about nine o'clock, resulting in yet another day of doing absolutely nothing worthwhile with their time, but it's not like the Titans were complaining. Red light bathed the interior of the tower as five teens made their way to the T-Car, all buckling in (safety first) and speeding across the ocean to Plas-tech Industries.

Plas-tech was your average place for a robbery of evil intent. It processed stuff that was probably pretty dangerous or modern or cool like that, but whatever it was, it hadn't been released to the public. Needless to say, the Teen Titans had no idea what they were fighting for, but from the looks of things, they didn't appear to be fighting any aliens despite the blue glow pouring from the windows.

"Beast Boy, check it out," Robin instructed, rolling down his window as Beast Boy wordlessly morphed into a hummingbird. He zipped past Robin's ear and out into the night, his dark form just visible against the window pane. He flew back.

"Only looks like about twenty humans," he said, sitting like a bird on a tree branch between Starfire and Raven in the backseat. "Nothing but regular handguns." He smiled. Could this fight get any easier? Raven shook her head.

"It's like they think they can win," she said in her drawn-out monotone. Cyborg just smirked.

"There's a whole lot of bad stuff going down in there," he said with a tiny smile as he held up his arm, transforming it into his sonic cannon. "TIme to get my boo-yah on!"

On that note, the rest of his battle was procedure. The Titans each took spots on the perimeter, not caring if there was wall in the way. (Wall was practically paper to the Teen Titans.) All there was left to do was sit in wait for a few minutes until Robin let out the signal over their communicators.

When a very familiar tune rang out from their belts, arms, cloaks, and jewels, Plas-tech Industries was bombarded by five incredibly recognizable superheros. The battle only lasted a few minutes thanks to some spectacular use of starbolts on Starfire's part, a couple well aimed blasts of the sonic cannon from Cyborg, and an unholy amount of batarangs.

Robin was just dusting of his gloves, prepared to tell his troops to head out and let the police take care of the unconscious bodies strewn around the room, when a pair of cuffs snapped up from the ground and hooked around his ankles. When the sound echoed four times as he tugged at his restraints, Robin knew he wasn't the only one.

Their bad situation just got worse as five more pairs of cuffs flew from openings on the walls, snagging their hands and tugging them behind their backs. Raven encased hers with her dark energy turning gray as Starfire tried to burn them through with her dulled green laser vision. Cyborg was pulling as hard as he possibly could, as Beast Boy tried to change form to break free. His body only managed to morph half way each time.

"Not good..." Starfire said more to herself than anybody else. Her suspicions were confirmed when a loud cackle resounded throughout the factory followed by the sound of hydraulics. A cloaked figure rose form the floor on a rotating lift, his hood covering every part of him.

"Well, well, well!" his voice boomed, "Look who's come to crash the party! The Teen Titans! No worries, I'm a rather forgiving host, but how rude! I think proper introductions are in order!" The man sad down, legs dangling off the edge of the platform, elbows on his knees and chin on his hands like a school girl leaning in for the latest piece of gossip. "My name's Mockery. As in, "I'll make a mockery out of _you_," he said pointedly. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Cyborg bent his wrist and made a cuckoo motion towards his ear. It was a difficult gesture, but it did manage to crack a smile on all of his fellow Titan's faces. Like Beast Boy always had to be the comic relief...

"Have something to share with the class, Mr. Stone?" Mockery asked, sounding oddly like Mad Mod. Meanwhile, Cyborg's eyes widened. No one was supposed to know that name. That was his old life, his old name. He was a cyborg now. He was _Cyborg_ now. Mockery chuckled, loving the way his face paled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's _Cyborg_ isn't it? Or _Cy_ as your little friends call you. Must have forgot to put your nickname in the attendance sheet, but no matter. Let's get to the amazing lesson I have planned," he announced, jumping down from his pedestal and walking over to Cyborg, circling him.

"You see, class, our little _Victor_ here seems to be a little slow due to his stupid little mechanical brain, so I'll explain it simply. Cyborg, here, doesn't tell you guys about his insides for a reason. Isn't that right?" he asked, kneeling down and looking Cyborg straight on. The big guy's jaw was tensed as he glared at the man, almost daring him to continue. Well, challenge accepted.

"See, he can't even stand the _thought_ of it. He's such a freak... I bet it brings up all kinds of bad memories, just seeing your reflection in the mirror. Having to look and be reminded of your big ole accident," he mused, "Do you remember all the pain, Cyborg? I bet you can still _feel it._"

"Leave him alone!" Starfire yelped, unable to take seeing her friend like this. Mockery pivoted on his heel, striding toward her with a certain maliciousness in mind.

"Look at you, poor girl," he said quietly, pulling a hand through her long, red hair. "What a shame, having to learn to assimilate into this strange new world but just so, so _stupid_." He laughed, and looked to Robin for a second. "Is it as hard as I'd figure it'd be to help her? Huh? It must be such a waist..." he trailed off and then fixed his sights on Raven. She glowered at him.

"But _you._ You're a bit worse then her potentially, aren't you? You, just like her, came to a brand new world, a brand new planet, but you did it bringing _hell_ didn't you? Either you're as stupid as your little friend over their, or you're just plain _rude_." He was right next to her face, cloak still overing his own. "I mean, really? Leaching off a planet and people that are going to be _destroyed_ because of you? I mean, how bad could you _get-"_

"Stop it!" Beast Boy interrupted, seeing the way Raven was fighting to keep her emotions intact. No matter who's side he was on, Beast Boy didn't want to be in the room when that happened. However, the way Mockery was practically running towards him made him regret his decision a bit.

"So the green boy speaks," he said, as if amazed. "You know, I was wondering if you could. Just how animal are you?" he asked, leaning in as if curious. "What's hiding under that little uniform of yours? Fur? Scales? It could be anything, huh, you little freak?" Beast Boy tore his eyes away, but somehow no matter where he looked, Mockery managed to fill his vision.

The cloaked man's hand came to meet Beast Boy's face, his thumb caressing his cheek for a second. His breath hitched, and suddenly there was a hard slap to his face. "Look at you," Mockery spat, "_Green._ What kind of mutant _are_ you? You're such a _freak_. Not one other person out there in the entire _solar system_ like you. Not _one._ Doesn't that ever get to you? You won't fit in _anywhere. _Ever. And it's not like you can even cover it up. Your little friend Raven? She can blend in. Cyborg? He can blend in. Starfire? She'll blend it. But you? You're forever _green._ Destined to be alone and laughed at, but somehow invisible. Aren't I right? Because no one loves the green kid. No one could _ever_ love the _green ki-"_

_Click-click, ping, swish_

The man that had stood above a trembling Beast Boy was gone, hooked to the back wall of the factory, a batarang sticking through his cape. Robin rubbed his wrists, and slid his feet easily out of his ankle cuffs. He was instantly at Mockery's side. He ripped off his hood, and didn't even bother to see who he was before punching him with all his strength straight in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"It's sad when villains go down so fast..." he mulled.

It was only a matter of minutes before the lock on each titan's cuffs had been picked, Starfire sobbing on his shoulder, but Robin didn't really care about her at the minute. He was more concerned about the struggling to be strong and youngest one of the Titans. His face was scary blank, and Robin didn't like it.

PAGE BREAK, CHEEKY, DARLING! PUT IT IN OR THE INTERNET WILL BE MAD AT YOU!

It took much too long for Robin to get to talk to Beast Boy in his opinion. Seeing as he was the only one _not_ tormented by Mockery and the _leader_, Robin was immediately thrust into the position of "comforter". It was a job he took extremely seriously, but was also complete crap at.

He finally managed to get the all sorted out, convincing Starfire she wasn't stupid, Raven that he was happy she was with them, and Cyborg that he was the same person despite the wires and metal making up over 50% of his body.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had fled to his room and had been on his own for over four hours now. That thought alone terrified Robin a litte. Who knew what dark things he had going on in that little brain of his?

The way Robin approached Beast Boy's room could only be described as cautious. He knocked softly on the door, but only found enough patience within himself to wait for about a nanosecond before barging in, only to walk in on Beast Boy... Cleaning?

Crap.

Robin had figured things were bad, but he hadn't realized they'd been _cleaning_ bad. He cleared his throat, but Beast Boy kept his back to him with an armful of stuff that he was somehow managing to organize on a single shelf of his book case, his room practically spotless aside from three trash bags leaning against the wall. "What?" he asked curtly, adjusting the knickknacks he had. Robin scratched the back of his neck.

"Just... are you good?" he asked.

"Fine," Beast Boy answered in a tone Robin usually wouldn't allow.

"Um... why are you cleaning your room?" he questioned and a visible shudder ran up Beast Boy's spine, worrying Robin even _more _if that were possible. Beast Boy gripped the action figure he had in his hand so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Cause it's _messy._ Only an _animal_ could live in this sty, I don't know how I handled it for so long," he answered, a slight bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, well, cause I-"

"Can you just go away?" Beast Boy asked, going to flop on his bed, another tremor shaking his shoulder blades as his head hit the pillow, and Robin knew why. It felt weird for him to lie down like that to Robin, too. He was so accustomed to watching him circle the area like a dog and then curl up in tight little ball before going to sleep. (What? Just because they all lived in the same tower, didn't mean they didn't like sleepovers!)

Robin frowned, not wanting to leave, but also not knowing how to go forward with the current situation. He bit his lip, and turned to leave. The door slid closed behind him, but _just_ before the door closed, the mixed noise of the first few lyrics to "Bein' Green" by Kermit the Frog and a muffled sob burst through.

Double crap.

Robin went straight in the room again, only this time finding Beast Boy sitting on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest, bawling his eyes out. _It's not that easy bein' green..._ Robin inched up to Beast Boy, sitting on the edge of his bed. He reached out to give the younger boy a hug, but he pulled away. Robin sighed.

"Come on, Beast Boy," he said, arms out stretched. When he didn't make a move, Robin scooted over and pulled him into what could have possibly been the most awkward hug of his life, Beast Boy just sitting there sobbing and not hugging him back. However, despite it being uncomfortable, Robin wasn't about to let go.

"I hate being green," the changeling said after what felt like an eternity, coming at most a millimeter closer to Robin. However, the very action sent air rushing back into the room, Robin sucking it in without even realizing he had been holding his breath. At least he was doing something right.

"Why would you say that? You were born that way, and it's not like anyone here-"

"Except I _wasn't_ born this way," Beast Boy interrupted, arms latching around Robin's waist as the leader pondered this for a second. His jaw was honestly shaking with that same stupid feeling he got every time he got changed, every time he looked in a mirror. Cause there was a reason Beast Boy only allowed the skin on his face to show, and it wasn't for the benefit of others. He couldn't handle looking at it for a second longer than he had to. It was jus so... so...

Ugly.

"But that doesn't change that it's still part of who you are," Robin countered when Beast Boy didn't show any signs of continuing. The scrawny boy shifted until his head was on Robin's shoulder, the tears streaming down his face dampening his uniform.

"But it _does_ change who others _think_ I am. No one wants to sit with the green kid at lunch, let alone _touch_ him. I'm green. I'm poisonous. I'm unnatural, and scary, and ignored, and a _freak._" Beast Boy pulled away, holding his head in his arms. "Don't look at me," he said after a minute of Robin just watching his shoulders shake, voice cracking along with the boy wonder's heart.

Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap.

"Look, Beast Boy, maybe the people you've been with acted that way, but you don't see me, Cyborg, Raven or Starfire doing those things," he said, ruffling his hair half to prove his point and half to make him feel better. "We'd never ignore you." Beast Boy scoffed.

"Except, you _do. _All the _time," _he retorted, feeling like a lot was coming out very fast, and it sort of scared him. "You're _always_ blowing me off for stuff you guys don't even have to really do!" He kicked at his sheets in a frustrated mini-tantrum. "Cyborg is the only one who actually hangs out with me when he doesn't have to. Like... when it's not a _group_ thing." Tears started leaking faster from Beast Boy's eyes. "And half the time it's like he's only there because I'm more of a freak than he is. So he looks better by comparison because I'm just so demented." He was sobbing, hyperventilating between words. "He's my only friend and I- and I- I-" he tried to talk, but he was crying too hard.

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized, not sure what else to say, searching for words. "But... but green is my favorite color," he said lamely, and Beast Boy looked up at him a little bit, trying to dry his eyes on his already soaked gloves. He cracked a minuscule smile that was more sad than happy.

"That all you got?" Robin shook his head.

"No. Green is awesome. Green's the color of leaves and grass, both of which me and most environmental activists like a lot," Robin continued, his lame attempt at humor at least evoking the smallest of _real_ smiles from his friend. "Green is the color of safety and tranquility," he said, thinking back to the hidden meaning of colors in his middle school literature class. "Green can be deep, and green is real. I mean, when do you see peach in nature other than on _me_?" Robin asked, and Beast Boy shrugged.

"A peach, maybe?" he answered, grinning a bit.

"Nah, that's yellow-y," he said with a flippant wave of his hand. "Oh! And green is the go to color for pretty much everything. Like... Danny Phantom? Their ectoplasm? Green. Ben 10? His favorite color and pretty much color for everything? Green. Doctor Who? Matt Smith's sonic screwdriver? Green. And! Green is the coolest looking color for eyes! And plenty of people die their hair green cause it's so awesome! Plus, I wear green spandex and green gloves."

Beast boy giggled, but a pout quickly appeared on his face. He pulled himself closer to the wall, taking a deep breath. Robin frowned and ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. This was actually super hard. He was walking in no man's land because, seriously, how do you convince someone it's okay to be green?

"I mean, seriously? These pants? These are tight, bro. Green is clearly the hottest color ever," he tried.

Beast Boy started laughing so hard, though to _what_ Robin wasn't exactly sure, that the other Titans rose from their graves (or their beds) to see what the fuss was, eventually joining in.

_I'm green, and it'll do fine, and it's beautiful, and I think it's what I want to be._

**I feel like Mockery is a cool villain I don't have any time to do anything with. It any of ya'll feel up to it, feel free to use him in a story and do what you please! Just PM me, cause I'm SERIOUSLY going to want to read it!**

**Also, I obviously glazed over Robin comforting Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. So if you want to do that, it's cool. But I'll want to read it! So PM me! **

**Also, I don't own Teen Titans OR the song Bein' Green.**


End file.
